Kaede's Summer
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Kaede meets a handsome stranger. Kinkiness ensues!


**THIS IS MY FIRST ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM STORY!**

Boredom had Kaede Kayono sinking into a funk, even as she lay by the pool, sunning in her new suit and basking in the warmth of the sun on her face. The privilege in which she lived her life made it quite monotonous, and she grew tired of tanning and shopping. Three of her girlfriends had called today, each looking to do something that they did at least once a week, and she'd turned them all down, yawning and telling them she felt a bit under the weather and thought perhaps she should stay in bed.

Now, though, she grew lonely and needful, uninspired in every way. How could she maintain a life so ordinary, with no adventure and no spontaneity, for decades to come? She needed to spice things up a bit, and she considered planning a trip somewhere. But she'd traveled everywhere she could think of, and she didn't want to go alone. Nor did she want to invite her conformist friends. After all, Japan is such a conformist country that you'd get dirty looks for not wearing the same clothes.

With a sigh, she shifted on the lounge chair and closed her eyes, resigning herself to a day of pining away for something better. But her self-pity was interrupted by a raucous on the other side of the fence, and as the angry voices grew louder, she rose and tiptoed around the pool toward the commotion to see what was going on. She couldn't exactly look over, as the fence was far too tall, and being so well constructed, there were no holes to peek through, so she simply crouched against the wood and listened.

"If you think I'm going to pay you for that shoddy work, you've lost your mind. It's going to fall apart in a month, and I'm don't have the time or the wherewithal to have it fixed. And I'm sure as hell not paying for repairs!" The voice was irate but cultured. Kaede grew more curious by the moment and suddenly wished she paid more attention to who her neighbors were so she could imagine the scene.

"You signed a contract, and you owe me two grand for that. Now, I don't care if I never see your face again. I spent far too many man hours building the damn deck to just walk away without collecting the fee." It was a gruff, offended voice, and Kaede looked around for a way to spy. She frowned as she took notice of her pecan tree, which had a perfect place for her to step up and stare over the fence. She didn't climb trees, but then again, how was she going to get the goods if she couldn't see what was going on?

With determination, she stepped up into the tree, hoping that, as the volume of the men's voices grew, they wouldn't hear the strange rustling sound it caused as she got a good grip and found a spot just high enough to spy.

Instantly, she gasped. She'd seen the man in the chinos before, walking a standard poodle around the block. He was young, probably in early twenties (same as her). Tall, tan, and muscular from working in the sun, he was a god, standing there shirtless in jeans that rode low on his hips, showing off his six-pack and chest to perfection. His red hair also wonderful. The angles of his face were accented by his anger, and as he moved his full lips to cuss at her neighbor, she wanted to touch them. Or maybe lick them.

Her lust shocked her. She couldn't remember being so attracted to anyone in years. It was a shock and a relief to know that those parts of her were still functional. She remember her school boyfriend Nagisa Shiota. She liked him but he now attends college at Oxford in Britain.

The conversation next door heated up, distracting her from her internal thoughts. Hottie construction worker threw the paperwork on the ground and his arms in the air. "Fine, asshole. I'm leaving and I'm taking at least some of my wood with me."

As the neighbor hollered and cussed, the worker busted up the deck – which looked just fine to Kaede – and grabbed an armful of wood slats, carrying them through the yard towards what she assumed was his truck out front. Hustling down from the tree, she had a fantastic idea, something that would be entertaining, as well as useful. She knew now what she was going to do to alleviate her boredom.

As she rushed through the house, she grabbed her silk robe, draped over the back of the couch, and pulled it on. Frantically heading out the front door, she hurried to where the man was just getting a shirt pulled on as he opened the door of the driver's seat. "Sir!" she called, waving him down and catching his attention.

He gave her a strange look with one eyebrow raised. "Can I help you?"

Boy, could he! But she focused, giving him her best smile as she approached him. "Yes, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I guess you were building a deck for my neighbor, and I was hoping to get a quote from you and see if you could build one for me."

He scoffed. "Lady, if you heard things across the fence, I hardly believe you want me to build it. Your neighbor wasn't all too happy with the work I did."

"Yes, but I saw it, and I think it's beautiful. Besides, I can pay you up front." She leaned against his truck, ignoring the dirt and letting her robe hang open so he could see her flat stomach. Pouting her lips slightly, she touched his arm. "Please come have a look."

She read the suspicion in his eyes, but he followed her anyway, and she led him through the house to the backyard, out by the pool. She gestured to the concrete patio they stepped onto. "What would it take to build a wooden deck here instead of a plain concrete patio?"

She watched as he mentally calculated the space, and it excited her as he ran numbers in his head, knowing he was smart as well as handy and gorgeous. Finally, he took a deep breath. "Well, I'd say it could probably be done for about 25000 yen, but I don't have enough wood right now. I'd have to get some more wood and bring it out to do the job."

But Kaede had no intention of letting him leave yet, and she took the cue, giving it everything she had. Stepping up to him so there were barely inches between them, she pressed her palm to the bulge in his jeans, her eyes dancing. "Actually, I think I can make sure you have all the wood you need to take care of my problem."

His pupils expanded, and she looked at her with pure heat. Good, it was working. His voice a little strained as she felt an erection start to grow under her touch, he said, "I don't think we're talking about a deck anymore, are we, ma'am?"

She shook her head slowly, not breaking eye contact as she began to massage the growth and work it through the thick denim. "No, sir, I don't think the deck is my first priority right now."

Following her lead, he wrapped an arm around her, his palm cupping her ass and pressing her against him, nearly crushing her hand between them. "You aren't playing a game with me, are you?" Before she could answer, he leaned down, nipping her lower lip playfully, seductively, the roughness of a day's growth of whiskers tickling and burning her neck as he licked along the side. "Because I'm serious about my games. Once I start playing, I don't quit till I win."

Panting as she felt liquid pooling in her bathing suit, she leaned her head back to give him access to her chest, his face buried in the pillow of her breasts as they rested perky and full in her bikini top. "I don't play games unless I intend for everyone involved to win." To prove her point, she put her arms around his neck and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist so his cock, now tall and rock hard to its size of 12 inches, rubbed against her core, which had grown so warm and wet it was soaking through the layers of her bikini.

He grabbed her by the back of the thighs and held her, helping her to ride up and down, rubbing herself on him as he grunted and turned, pressing her hard against the side of the house. Her back thumped against it just as he took her mouth, devouring her with teeth, tongue, and lips until she thought she might suffocate or drown in the ecstasy of it. She broke the kiss and leaned in to find his ear, nibbling at the lobe, teasing in circles with her tongue as he groaned and grew against her.

"Put me down," Kaede gasped, and he froze, then slowly let her slide down his body. Forcefully, she pushed against him, and she could see anger building in his eyes, thinking she was pushing him away. But she made quick work of her task, dropping to her knees and unzipping his fly, then reaching in to grab the hard, smooth length of his shaft, letting his cock spring free of its prison. With a sense of awe, she caressed its length, took the tip of it into her mouth and sucked, licking down the bottom of the shaft and back up, running circles around his head.

As if he couldn't control it, he thrust his hips forward, sliding himself further into her mouth, until the tip of him reached the back of her throat. She braced her hands on his hips and took it as he made love to her mouth, thrusting in and out, enjoying the scent and flavor of him, salty and musky, like a clean working man. How long had it been since she'd tasted anyone who didn't live the same pampered lifestyle she did?

And suddenly, Kaede was on her feet, as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. He shoved her robe from her shoulders and practically tore her bikini top from her body, letting her breasts spill into his hands where he kneaded them, molded them, taking her nipples between his fingers and thumbs and rolling them around, pinching and tweaking. Kaede felt herself on the verge of explosion, and she screamed in relief as he shoved a hand into her bikini bottoms and stroked her folds, bringing that explosion to the surface. It shot through her veins, made all her muscles taut, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a delicious orgasm.

Wanting more, she pushed at her own bikini bottom, until it fell down to her feet. She kicked it aside and started pulling at his shirt. He pulled away so fast she nearly fell off balance, but he tore the shirt from his body, leaving all those great, toned muscles exposed for her pleasure. They both tugged at his jeans until he was as nude as she was, and she simply admired his body for several long moments.

But he picked her up, making her gasp in surprise, and at first, Kaede wasn't sure where he was going. Then, she heard the sound of a small splash as he stepped a foot into the pool. Her heart raced, and her body responded in kind, buzzing and igniting at the thought of having sex in her pool. It was something she'd fantasized about but doubted she'd ever do, and as he lowered her into the water, she felt the undeniable satisfaction of the chill as it crawled over her bare skin, cooled the fire burning between her thighs.

Of course, that only lasted a split second as his fingers found her opening, two of them dipping inside her with a shot of flame and intense beauty. He curled the fingers, pressing against that one delectable spot, over and over again, making her cum as the water swirled around his movements and played over the warm release. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, biting her lip to keep from screaming as she saw fireworks on the backs of her eyelids.

And it didn't stop, his fingers twisting and twirling, teasing every once in awhile as they stroked her lips, then toyed with her folds before thrusting deep inside her again. He dug at her neck with his lips, scraping his teeth along the tendons in her throat, and his stubble left burn marks that stung and felt incredible. God, but she wanted this to last forever!

Only, it wasn't enough. Squirming against his hand as he palmed her and cupped her cleft, she practically begged to feel him inside her, searching along his body, tracing her hand down the deep line cut between his abs until she came to his cock. She took it in her hand, barely able to close her fingers around its girth, and stroked, her other hand finding his sac and massaging it until she could feel it swell and pulse.

His hands left her, ending the tasty torture, and he ran them back to the curve of her ass, lifting her and drawing her onto him as he found the side of the pool and pressed her against it. They stood, chest deep, with her legs wrapped around his waist as he stroked her folds with the head of his cock, moving his hips ever so slightly and teasing at her opening as if she'd never actually get to feel him inside. But his head pushed at her, making Kaede's inner walls contract, trying to draw him further in.

"Take me," she whimpered, begging him to finish the job. Ever so slowly, with cool water to lubricate coupled with the moisture her body had created through her tidal waves of pleasure, he slipped inside, inch by slow inch, both of them reveling in every sensation, every nerve ending that fired with the passion and heat of the joining. And as he reached the end of her, he struck hard, so she had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out so loud her neighbors came to see what was going on.

He began to draw out of her, and the reverse movement was a completely new experience for Kaede, making her throw her head back in ecstasy as her eyes rolled back in her head. She writhed at the way he moved in and out of her, caressing her already swollen and anxious parts, all those he'd tormented with his fingers. She held her weight, balancing with her legs on his hips and her hands on his shoulders, as he began to move harder, faster, and she lost her breath, sipping air in short, desperate gasps as she crested the waves and rode their pleasure over and over again with each new thrust.

She could feel his self control slipping, his body tightening, his cock twitching inside her as he attempted to hold off, make it last a little longer. That alone threw her over the ledge again, and she moved up and down, increasing the force of the coupling, until each breath he took was a grunt, and his body was so tense she thought it might shatter with her still wrapped around it.

She angled her hips, hoping he could get just a little deeper, hoping he could touch that one spot that would drive her crazy. And it worked, orange and red clouding her vision as she buried her face in his neck to hide her cry of satisfaction. As she convulsed and shivered, he pushed into her one, two, three more times, and on the final thrust, he growled, and she felt him spasm and pour into her. His fingers dug into her hips as he held her tight against him, letting his cum fill her as a cool sweat coated both of them with the release.

Finally, there was nothing left, both of them spent, and Kaede let herself slide down his body, resting against the side of the pool as he rested against her. When they both had the strength, he helped her climb the steps out of the pool, her legs wobbling and untrustworthy as two sticks of Jell-o. There was only one towel, as she hadn't planned on having company, so Kaede tossed it to him, grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her so she could go inside and grab another.

When she came back outside, he was mostly dressed, the fine hairs on his chest still slightly damp but otherwise looking just as put together as he had when she'd coaxed him into the house. She had a moment of awkward silence, and she stood there, sort of staring at him and wondering what to say. He stepped toward her, a crooked, teasing smile curling one side of his lips. "So, have all your needs been met, ma'am? Or were you still interested in building a deck? Because I can still go to the shop and grab some more wood, get started today."

She saw the twinkle in his eyes, heard the double entendre, and it made something warm and soft inside her spread through all her limbs, straight from the core of her body. "Well, I told you I could pay you up front for the work on the deck. I'd love to have something nice here, something different." She strolled toward him, closing the distance, and she looked up at him with a coy expression through her eyelashes. "But as far as I'm concerned, you can come back with more wood anytime you like. There's always something fun and exciting to do with wood."

He gave her a nod that reminded her of an old-fashioned cowboy, tipping his hat. "I'll keep that in mind, ma'am. And if you wouldn't mind, I'd love some iced tea when I get back."

She put a hand on his chest, already looking forward to his return. "You can have anything you want."

 **THE END!**


End file.
